ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NovaTsukimori
Rank-Up-Magic Taylor's having some technical difficulties, so on his behalf I say (in his words) "it's okay to make your own RCM." Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Just a reference It is just a reference. Your Lunar Queens and Solar Kings are inspired (naming scheme, double ranking-up) by the New Orders, right? The same happens with the Titan Princes. Despite the fact that I decided Princes because there are Queens and Kings that you made (I want somthing different) but they are based on the Titans in the Ancient Greek mythology. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. So now everyone is gonna have a Rank 13? NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:28, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Why not? Is it bad? I made 2 R13s in one day !!! lol, also Zeus, according to the mythology, was a titan before becoming the Olympian God. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:33, September 19, 2013 (UTC) No. It just feels like I'm a hero... NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha. Made the original Lunar Queen and Solar King template. If you need to make template, don't use the DynamicNavigationBox you are using in the archetype pages, copy-paste this and do all this editing. where ??? is the field where the archetype is, the members by using this Name of the Card if it is from YCM, if it is from YGO Wiki, separated by this " ● " (without the quotes, but I usually do this " - ").Hope I helped you, LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Also did the required renamings. So shoot and make templates for your archetypes. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Tsukimori, i noticed you fixed something on this card of mine http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Miracle_Mirage_Lightning . Can you tell me what was, please? The, you can prevent me of doing the same mistake on other cards. Since now, thank you Theundeadlord (talk) 22:40, October 1, 2013 (UTC) All you need to do is put in 2 "[ and ]" when addressing to a card on this site. I also fixed a small grammar error. I hope that helped. NovaTsukimori (talk) 23:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, i'm gald you improved it for me, thanks. But what grammar error was? Well, i don't dominate the English yet, since i'm brazilian. What do you think about my archetype? Is this good?And what do you mena by 2 "and"? xD Theundeadlord (talk) 23:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) **Glad Theundeadlord (talk) 23:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) **Glad I could be of help. Your card was missing a period at the end. NovaTsukimori (talk) 00:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Answer Here (strangely enough) LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks NovaTsukimori (talk) 07:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Another question. How do you open this on Windows 8? NovaTsukimori (talk) 08:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't have Windows 8 at all :( I run on XP LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:59, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh... NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:16, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you follow the steps (downloading in this link)? Working? If working, you have to download the above fonts: * Matrix RegularSmallCaps * Matrix BoldSmallCaps LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Graviton The Graviton deck is meh... (but I showed you how to make a template just like the others). Maybe I can do this for you later on. Now on to the cards: I think you attempted to make a Photon-style deck (a Galaxy-Eyes + some supports) and you use the Tachyons to make them perfect. Sweet. Wing: Its first effect is cool as a generic monster. Its second effect is cool for Gadgets/Machina/Karakuri/any Machine deck anyway, while the last effect is very good for the deck you are attempting. Darkwing: Nice Tricky-like effect, but why do you want to make an equip for the Galaxy-Eyes? Knight: Why do you want to send this to the Graveyard to use its effect? It should be only from the hand. Also Summoning in every Standby Phase is kinda foop-ing imo. Core: Waiting for its effect. Zone: Nice field spell for weaking your opponent's monsters. Trade: There are a lot of "Discard then draw 2" cards, like " ", " " and the anime-only " ". Something new? Change: It should be a RUM. Galaxy-Eyes: Waiting for its effect. That's it. LHK (contact me) 13:21, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Some of those cards (Rank-Up-Magic Graviton Change, Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon, Graviton Core, and Graviton Knight) have been updated. I also introduced Graviton Dark Core (a Ranked-Up version of Core). NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It should be a DARK monster. LHK (contact me) 08:15, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Templates and things that help you later on OK, I made the Graviton and Constellation archetype templates for your archetypes, as you can see in the links I send you in this message. Just let you know that EVERY TIME you make a card that belongs to an archetype (either they belong to those two or to other archetypes you are going to plan), just update the template. I just got your "Constellation Phoenix" fix'd just to let you know how to add a template in a card, just like all other users right here. LHK (contact me) 10:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Power Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) We need to talk. For any of the archetypes that you are making cards for, have you played with any of them? Have you actually dueled with those decks? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:20, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm really sorry about this whole debacle. I feel like a real dick. Want to talk it out here? Well. Okay. I calmed down a bit. Though for some reason it feels like you don't like me... Maybe it's because we never decided to be online buddies... NovaTsukimori (talk) 01:40, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I think we've rubbed the wrong way in the past. However, I have talked to some friends of mine, and I have come to a decision. If your current life stresses and issues are affecting your cardmaking, then you don't need to be cardmaking at all. Sure, I may have a short fuse when it comes to broken cards, but that's because I try to ensure some measure of quality on this site. If you are truly upset IRL, I would recommend that you take a hiatus from the wikia. Cardmaking is supposed to be a hobby, but if it truly is causing you this much distress, then I advise you to enjoy your holidays and take your mind off of things in another way. And I am intrigued about this "online buddies" thing. Okay. I'll take a little hiatus then (I will still come around to fix any typos on my cards though)... NovaTsukimori (talk) 01:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nova, thanks for fixing my Ghostrick Clown TheUndeadLord (talk) 23:12, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's true that Ytak always judges cards just like yours. I have a small question before I start: Are " " and " " considered to be "Gravity" cards for "Graviton" effects? OK,Tyrannosaurus seems cool, since it SS-es, saving a Graviton and actually destroying itself because it is SS-ed in Defense while it has 0 DEF. Legit. As for the Triceratops, that card is a relatively cool nomi monster, despite the fact that it doesn't deserve to pay 1000 LP and tribute a Graviton for a 0 ATK monster imo. LHK (contact me) 15:33, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem. NovaTsukimori (talk) 23:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Overlimit Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) What's an Overlimit?